


Caramel Latte

by TheTopazEyes



Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [3]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Dresses, F/M, Fashion Designer Alice, Fluff, Love, Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTopazEyes/pseuds/TheTopazEyes
Summary: OK, I think I've established that none of my one-shots are that good but I enjoyed writing it so...¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Series: Miscellaneous One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968868
Kudos: 1





	Caramel Latte

**Author's Note:**

> OK, I think I've established that none of my one-shots are that good but I enjoyed writing it so...¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

The coffee shop was small but it was very popular with the residents of the small village. Alice had moved to Forks, Washington with her best friends Bella and Rose just over one year ago. They moved here on a whim after they met in college together. Rose and Alice were doing fashion design and Bella was doing journalism. 

They clicked really well and were best friends from the start. 

Now, Alice was sitting in the coffee shop, sketching an idea for a new dress. She had ordered a caramel latte and was waiting for it. She was so engrossed in drawing that she jumped when her latte was set down in front of her.

“Sorry, ma’am, I didn’t mean to make you jump.” She looked up into the most stunning pair of dark brown eyes. His chin-length, honey blonde hair looked stunning in the afternoon sunlight.

“No, it’s alright.” 

“Enjoy your latte, ma’am.” His accent was smooth and one of the sexiest things she had ever heard. He winked at her and walked off. 

She slowly drank her latte, forgoing her sketch to instead watch the handsome man make coffee for other patrons. 

Alice jumped when her phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Alice where are you? You said you would be here 15 minutes ago!”

Oh, shit, Bella was modelling some of the dresses she had made and she needed to be there for any final adjustments.

“I’m coming.” 

She quickly finished her latte and stuffed her sketchbook into her bag.

She got in her the crappy old truck that she shared with Bella and Rose and drove to their house. 

When she got in Rose was helping Bella into a dress. 

“I am _so_ sorry I’m late. I just met this _really_ cute boy and he gave me my coffee and I jumped and he called me ma’am and then he _winked_ and then I watched him and he has the most beautiful smile ever.”

“Alice!”

“What?” She blushed. 

“Did you get his number?” Rose asked her. 

“No!”

“Why not?”

“Because you can't just ask a random guy for his number.”

“Yes, you can.” Rose had finished helping Bella and was now glaring at her. 

“Well… If I see him again I will.”

“Good. Now come on, we have 8 dresses to get through.”

Bella groaned, “You said there were only 2.”

They spent the rest of the day using Bella as their model and measuring the dresses. 

“I’m going to the coffee shop, do you want anything?” Alice asked at breakfast. 

“Just the usual please, Ali.” She nodded. Rose wasn’t there, she left for a date with Emmett last night and hadn’t gotten back yet. She texted saying she would meet them at lunch and fill them in. 

“See you soon, Bels!” 

“Make sure you get his number!” She called as Alice closed the door.

It was only a short drive to the coffee shop but she sat in her truck for 5 minutes trying to gather the confidence to go in. 

Once she had gathered said confidence, she walked in. She was pleased when she saw the same man taking orders. 

She got in line and resisted the urge to crack her knuckles, a nervous habit. 

“Oh, hi, you were here yesterday, Alice?”

“Yeah, I know this seems a bit random but can I get your number?”

He looked taken aback but smiled, “Yeah, of course. Do you want to order anything, I can write my number on the receipt.”

“That would be great. Can I have a slice of chocolate cake, a caramel latte and a pumpkin spice latte?” 

He quickly got her order later and just as he promised, he wrote his name and number on the receipt. 

“It was really nice seeing you again, Alice.”

“Thanks, I’ll be sure to text you.” 

They parted ways and as soon as Alice got in the car, she put his number into her phone. His name was Jasper Whitlock.

She called Bella and told her everything. 

She waited until she got home to text Jasper. 

**Alice: Hey, it’s Alice from the coffee shop.**

It was a few minutes before he answered which Ali spent nervously sipping her coffee. 

**Jasper: Hey Alice, how are you?**

**Alice: I’m fine, just drinking my coffee and drawing in my sketchbook.**

**Jasper: Anything interesting?**

**Alice: Just some alterations for some dresses I designed.**

**Jasper: Are you a designer?**

**Alice: Yeah, I did fashion design in school. What about you?**

**Jasper: I’m doing engineering.**

They continued texting until Jasper had to leave because his break was over. 

Rose came back at around noon. She told Bella and Alice _all_ about Emmett. 

“Um Rose when I said I wanted detail, I didn’t mean _all_ the details.” Bella stopped Rose.

They all cackled but Rose still continued.

It was another week before Alice went back to the coffee shop, she had been texting Jasper pretty much every night. 

She learned that Jasper had moved from Texas because his mom was an alcoholic. His younger brother came with him. Peter actually worked with Bella. Bella said he was really handsome and they flirted all the time. 

“Hey, Jasper. Just a caramel latte.” 

“Of course. Hey, I’m on break in 5 minutes. I could sit with you if you want?”

“Yeah, that would be great.”

While Alice waited, she took out her sketchbook. She started sketching Jasper’s face, she really hadn’t meant to, he was just on her mind. 

“You really are great at drawing.” 

“Oh, thanks.” Alice blushed at the compliment and the fact he had seen her drawing him. 

He brought a piece of apple pie with him. 

They shared it while talking about any random things they thought of. 

“That’s the end of my break, I’ll see you tomorrow though?” Jasper asked as he stood up.

“Of course, it’s a date.” She stood on her tiptoes and just about managed to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. 

“Bye, Jasper.” She waved as she walked out, leaving a stunned Jasper in her wake. 

They dated for a few more years. Rose and Emmett were also a strong couple as were Peter and Bella. 

Eventually, they got married. 

Alice designed her own wedding dress. 

They went back to the coffee shop they met at regularly. Jasper didn’t even have to ask Alice what she wanted, it was always the same,

“Caramel latte, please.”

“Do you ever get anything different?”

“You already know I don’t.”

“Caramel latte’s are horrible, darlin’.”

She gasped dramatically, “You take that back! Caramel lattes are elite and the best coffee you could ever get.”

“Fine, caramel latte’s are great.” He rolled his eyes jokingly.

“And don’t you forget it.” Alice laughed and Jasper kissed her. 

“I love you, even if you do like caramel lattes.” He murmured lovingly. 

  
  



End file.
